Aussy Spazz
by Airstrike
Summary: Syndrome's always been the mech thats cheerful and uplifting. But he never speaks about his past. Why? When Firestorm finds out, things completely go out of control! Oneshot! Have a read please!
1. Chapter 1

_S_am - Evening! Alright alright I promised Syndrome I wouldn't put another one of his memory files online. But I read through this one and it was sweet! He'll forgive me later... Well he won't have to if he doesn't know I'm doing it! Roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I OWN THE CHARECTERS IN THE FLICK! SYNDROME, FLASH, NAPALM, CANNONBALL AND ALL THE OTHERS ARE OF MY DESIGN! Oh but the mentioning of the Nexus and Nighthunter Skydive? They belong to my friend ToaVeka... heh...**

**

* * *

**

_-Designation : Syndrome-_

_-Commence Memory Playback-_

_Syndrome - Aussy Spazz_

"Excuse me... could you tell me the fastest route to the youth zone?" Another neutral looked down its nose at the youngling in discust. Without even speaking, everyone nearby moved away. The child sighed, slinking back into the shadows of the allyway.

It was dark now. The only light that could be seen were two lime green pin pricks in the darkness of the street. Thunder sounded above and the streets started to get littered upon with rain. Mechs and femmes alike ran to find shelter, passing by a youngling as it searched a nearby trashcan for scraps of energon that might have been left in the bottom of a discarded cube. Nobody took pity on the child as it jumped down and ran to another, eventually giving up and crawling under a bench, shivering from the cold.

"Another night without food..." the youngling spoke to himself, pulling his knees closer in an attempt to stay warm. He shivered again. It was going to be another long cold night, just like all the other nights had been for the past cycles. He didn't care anymore. No one was coming for him. A cold blue changed his optics as he sat alone in the darkness of the night.

'You're nothing!' 

The child whimpered, remembering the last words his creators had told him. The argument was still fresh in his mind, despite the loud rumbles of thunder and the occasional crack of lightning. The rain thudded down on the ground, flooding underneath the bench, surrounding him.

'You're a worthless pile of scrap Syndrome! Your a freak of nature! I'm ashamed to be your creator!' Syndrome tried desperately not to shed a tear, curling up into a ball tighter. He shut his optics tightly, covering his audio receptors with his small hands.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" he squeaked loudly, trying to block out the shouts inside his mind and the loud thunder rumbling overhead again. The thunder reminded him of the loud booming voice of his father as he stomped through the door after a hard days work. A flash of lightning made him cringe and whimper. It reminded him of the last thing he used to see before his father hit his optics out...

* * *

"Threre! Ya happy now Storm? I was a street mech! A Dero! alright!" Syndrome ran out of the rec room, his stealth kicking in halfway through the door, turning him invisible. Firestorm stood on the otherside of the room, shocked, stunned at what Syndrome had just blurted out. The room was quiet. Nobody spoke, too shocked or just waiting for someone else to break the silence.

"Wow... You've done it this time" 

Firestorm turned to face Bullet. The silver mech had lost his usual chirpy smile for now, instead was a look of utter discust.

"I Hope your happy with yourself Storm" Airstrike added, scowling. The two left the room together to catch up with the distraut saboteur. Everyone else just sat, not moving, their optics still placed on the joint Second in command. Firestorm panicked.

"What are you all staring at! Get back to your duties!" He quickly left the room.

* * *

Syndrome sat on the berth in the corner of his room, the lights dimmed to their lowest setting so he could just see. The brightness in his lime green optics was gone, instead they were replaced by a faded blue. His body colour had changed from his usual dark grey to a deep red. He was so embarrised! He was a lost cause, a skint wanderer that had lived outside the town for most of his life! Why should they treat him the same now?

"I'm a freak..." Syndrome whispered to himself as tears flooded his berth below. Feelings like this wern't uncommon to him, but to show them wasn't so easy. He was a low life... someone who raided trash cans and pick pocketed for a living. Life hadn't been easy for him. He was also the only bot alive with his 'unique' capabilites, making him even more lonely. Sure, others could activate stealth, but he had designed his morphing capabilities himself... No one else had them! He was alone on that matter... He shut his optics, turning on his stealth as the sound of footsteps echoed from outside.

"Go away Firestorm! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Its us Drome! Bullet and Airstrike!"

Syndrome gasped. His friends...

"Come on Syndrome let us in!"

'Tell them to rack off Drome... You don't need them to take pity on you...' 

Instead of listening to the voice in the back of his head which had been his only companion for many vorns, Syndrome clicked a button on a remote, unlocking the door automatically. Bullet and Airstrike looked round before entering. They couldn't see him...

"Dude? Where are you?"

Syndrome squeaked, then replied "Here..."

"We can't see through your stealth bro. Come on turn it off"

'Heh... They're not related to you... Don't show yourself then eventually they'll give up and leave...'

Syndrome hesitated, then obliged, ignoring the voice yet again. He stayed in his curled up position, squinting at the light from the hallway lit him up like the 4th of July. He brought a hand to cover his optics, till the usual hiss of the door sliding shut blocked him back into the darkness. Airstrike and Bullet immeadiatly walked over, sitting down on the berth. Syndrome buried his head into his knees, his body colour morphing from the dark red to a pale white.

"Drome..." Neither of them knew what to say. Syndrome looked up and blinked, trying to remove the leftover tears in his optics. He felt a sudden jerk in his back then everything clicked. 

'Don't give in to their sympathy! Give em a piece of yer mind go on! Show em what an outsiders really like!'

"Betcha gonna think that because I lived outside in the bush I'm used to bush tucker and not pommie food like bikkies and cherry ripes"

"Huh?"

"Woah..." Bullet moved back a bit "You alright Syndrome?"

Syndrome moved forward, his optics turning a slight shade of red. Airstrike shifted backwards as well in shock. 

"Just because I'm a dero doesn't mean I ain't been in the big smoke ya know!"

"Syndrome what in Primus are you saying!? calm down!"

"Why! Ya gonna dob in ta Firestorm ya drongo! Fess up! Ya think that coz I used ta be a battler livin off freebies ya can dob me in ta that dill! fess up!"

Airstrike jumped up "I'm getting out of here!"

Bullet followed in suit. Syndrome stood up, his red optics deepening and his anger as his shook his fists in the air at the retreating pair. 

"Fine! Choof off then!"

They did. The two mechs left immeadiatly, leaving Syndrome alone in the darkness once again. Syndrome fell backwards and leant against the wall, sliding down it until he was on the floor. He blinked, his optics returning to their normal green selves. He breathed deeply, trying his best to get a grip on himself.

"Crikey... what was that?"

'You listened to me. It's about time you started to again...'

Syndrome looked up. The voice in his head... 

"What?"

'Oh come on Drome... Who's been there for you and helped you through every situation? Me. Remember the name you gave me when ya was just a sparkling?'

Syndrome thought back then clicked his fingers "Stormcrow?" 

'Yes...'

"That was scary!"

"I know! What happened to him?"

"No idea..." Bullet looked at his jet friend "But we need to tell Firestorm. He's in charge until Sam and Cannonball get back"

Airstrike looked back at his comrade "We can't! Don't you remember the humungous fallout they just had!"

"Also true... But who else are we gonna tell? Napalm can't do anything about it, Flash is too frightened to talk to him after that spazz anyway and the double Ds are probably recharging somewhere!"

"What about Grindz?"

"Nah..." Bullet shook his head "Can't risk him having another breakdown. He's got enough on his mind as it is"

"Skartplug?"

"Repairing" Airstrike tilted his head slightly "Repairing? Repairing who?"

"Himself. Him and Napalm ran into trouble on their last supply run apparantly"

"What? How do you know this?"

"I was in the medbay when he came crawling in! Literally!"

Airstrike sighed as the two bots reached their shared quarters. The lights were already on, illuminating the room brightly and showing its contents clearly.

"Well he's the only one I can think of that will be able to help..." He slouched into an armchair. Bullet dove onto the sofa, landing sideways.

The two sat in silence for a good ten minutes, until Airstrike finally stood up. Bullet had dozed off in the time, but a quick flick on the helm had him whirring to life instantly.

"Where you goin Strike?..."

"To tell Skartplug. I can't sit around whilst our friend suffars" 

Bullet nodded in recognision, then waited for his friend to leave the room before he shut off his optics. 

"I hope he's ok..."

* * *

"Oh my god ewwww!" a femme screamed, jolting the sparkling awake from another rough night. Before he had time to wake up properly and remember where he was, a datapad connected with his faceplates, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Kill it! Kill it!" the femme screamed as a mech grabbed his arm plating. The child whimpered as his fingers dug into the circuitry, then screamed as the armour was pulled off. 

"Get outta here you outsider! Your kind isn't wanted here!" The mech shouted, obviously trying to sound impressive infront of the femme. He didn't need to tell him twice! Syndrome was gone before he had finished his sentence, clutching his wounded arm and wrist. The mech had completely pulled the small light plate off, exposing his circuitry to the world. Plotting a route to the nearest allyway, the small sparkling ran down the streets, mechs and femmes alike gasping and ewwing him as they moved out of the way like he had a catchable disease.

The ally was reached in a record time, and immeadiatly Syndrome fell to the ground, catching his breath. His body was a dark shade of grey...

"Slag..." He quickly opened a panel in his other arm, wincing after having to use his damaged one. He fumbled over a few buttons for a while, eventually giving up and leaving it. 

"Stop changing with my emotions! I created you so I could disappear and look different for when I go to the market place! Not so you can glitch up on me and change my body colour when you feel like it..." 

'It suits you' 

Syndrome looked up and around quickly. "W-whos there?" 

'I am...'

"W-where are you?"

'Up here...' 

Syndrome looked up. There was no one there...

'Not up there you dimwit! Inside your head!'

Syndrome tapped his helm. Was he hearing things?

'Yes in here...'

"H-how did you get inside my head?" 

'I've always been here. You've just never spoken to me until now'

"D-do you have a name?" 

'Nope. But I don't see why I shouldn't have a name seeing as I'm a part of you. Why don't you name me?'

Syndrome sat down beside the dumpster to think. What could he name his little voice inside his head? He looked up at the sky. It was going to rain again. Storm... 

His thoughts shifted to an animal he'd heard one of the warrior femmes from Earth speak about. It was a black bird which was meant to being bad luck. Well he was always having back luck so...

"How about Stormcrow?"

'Stormcrow... I like it... From now on you may call me Stormcrow Syndrome...'

* * *

'You remember that?'

Syndrome smiled like a youngling "I do now... I'm sorry I've kicked ya aft outta the way Stormcrow..."

'No worries. Just don't do it again. It's lonely up here you know...' 

"I won't!" 

* * *

**To : Skartplug - Freelancer Medic  
From : Napalm  
Subject : Great Night**

**Message : **

**Hey, hope your feeling better. **

**Thought I'd say thanks for a great night. We should go back to Orion more often. Oh and thanks for the repairs, They're holding up just fine. If you're up to it, how bout you pop by later? Flash is going out with Firestorm to the Nexus so I'm stuck on my own. We can have a couple of drinks and just chat if you want. I managed to convince Firestorm to let us both have the cycle off, so don't worry about working today. Alright I better go, Flash is waking up. **

**Napalm. **

**P.S - Thanks for the hangover cure. Tell Nighthunter Skydive he's a legend for sending some over at such short notice.**

"Heh... will do Napalm..." 

Skartplug smiled, reading the email he'd recived from Napalm. He was only a few doors down, but neither of them felt like moving today. Last night had been brillient. Skartplug smiled, remembering the events that had happened in only a few Earth hours. They had gone to the Orion bar to chill out. Instead, They both ended up in a contest which ended in a brawl. In english - They had both gottn completely drunk and started a bar fight. Skartplug chuckled, something not really recognisable with the dark medbot.

"Good times..." 

"Skarts?" Airstrike's voice wavered as he tapped on the door. Skartplug quickly hid the message on his computer and brought up some medical files. His smile disappeared as he looked towards the door.

"Yes?" 

Airstrike entered the room. He didn't waste time with pleasentries and went straight to the point.

"I don't know if you know about what happened earlier, but Syndrome and Firestorm had a little argument..."

Skartplug nodded "Yes I know full well about that" 

Airstrike chuckled nervously at the comment, then continued "Well.. me and Bullet went to see if he was alright and he flipped out on us! We think there's something wrong with him but I thought I'd ask you..."

That got the medbots attention. He leaned forward in his chair "Expain what you mean by 'flipped out'" 

"Erm... well he kept saying things..."

"What kind of things?" 

"I dunno really... words and phrases we've never heard before..."

"Such as?" Airstrike had a think, trying to remember some words he had spoken "Erm... drongo... choof off... bush tucker... Dero..." 

"Woah wo stop there. Dero? Drongo?" 

"That's exactly what we throught but seeing as you're reletively smarter than we are..." 

Skartplug smiled "The words don't sound familier. Hang on I'll look them up" he turned to his computer. Sam had always told them about the Internet, but he had never any intentions on using it. Airstrike looked at the screen, just as the email from Napalm came up. Skartplug quickly closed it but Airstrike had already read it.

"Great Night? Couple of drinks? Where did you really go last night?" 

"Nowhere... Just a supply run..."

Airstrike crossed his arms over his chest plate. "Oh really?"

Skartplug snapped under the pressure "Alright! We went to Orion for a couple of drinks!" 

"That place is dangerous Skarts!"

"I know! But it also does the best triple highgrade cocktail around here. Now without further ado..." The two bots went back to the computer. Skartplug typed in a website and it came up almost instantly, a large multi coloured word with a box underneath.

"Google? What the heck is that?!" 

"Its a human search engine" Skartplug typed in 'Dictionary definition for 'Dero' into the box and hit search. Airstrike tilted his head. 

"And what the heck is a dictionary!?"

"Sush! I'm trying to read!" Skartplug pressed the first link. A white webpage came up, along with every letter of the alphabet. "Alright Deros spelt with a 'D' so..." he pressed the hyperlink on the D. Airstrike peered over his shoulder as they both read the information on what Syndrome had been saying. 

"...What?"

* * *

'He shouldn't of accused you of that...' 

"I know... but he did" 

'That isn't fair at all Drome...'

"Heh... Lifes never been fair Crow..." 

Firestorm listened through his comrades door. He was talking to himself. Firestorm had originally come down to apologize, but it seemed the saboteur didn't want to see him right now. 

'You should give him a piece of your mind!'

"What? I can't he's higher ranked than me!" 

'And your point is?'

"I can't!"

'Drome...' Stormcrow suddenly spoke quietly 'You do know he's outside right?'

"What?" Syndrome looked up, sitting cross legged on the ground. Sure enough, there was a dark shadow behind the door. He quickly looked at his room. The floor was covered with pictures he had found stashed away somewhere in his piles of datapads. Most of them had been ripped apart or drawn over. He picked one up. It was his acadamy class. He was the only one in the group standing alone. Everyone else was standing together and smiling. Syndrome was trying his best to smile in the picture, but it was obvious he wasn't happy. 

'They are what started this... Thanks to them you're alone' 

The red returned to Syndromes optics as he stared at the photo, Stormcrow whispering things into his ear. 

'Look to the right of that picture...' Syndrome did do, his optics landing on another picture taken not too long ago. 

It was a picture of him and Firestorm, standing side by side. Syndrome had his arm around his friends shoulders, laughing about something. Firestorm was smiling with a thumb up. 

'Tell me what you see...' 

"I-I see me and Firestorm..." 

'Now remember what he did to you. Remember all the pain he made you feel, all the embarrisment of making you admit you used to live on the streets infront of everyone...'

Syndrome started exhausting angrily. His vents sucked in air deeply to try and stop his circuits from overheating. His red optics deepened as he continued to stare at the photo.

'Tell me... what do you see now?'

"I see... I see a traitor... A backstabbing glitch... An enimy!" Syndrome shouted and threw the framed photo. The glass and frame shattered then collapsed on the ground. 

Firestorm jumped, hearing the crash. Slowly, he backed away from the door. It opened, revealing Syndrome, his optics red and his body a midnight blue. 

"S-Syndrome?"

Syndrome wasted no time with words. He immeadiatly jumped a Firestorm, tackling him to the ground and ripping open anything he could get his hands on. Metal and wires alike flew in different directions as Syndrome continued his attack. Firestorm screamed and tried to push the mad bot off, but to no anvil. Syndrome had his arms pinned underneath him.

"Syndrome its me!" 

"Don't talk to me ya nong!" 

'Syndrome... To your left theres a coolant pipe leading to the ships main engines. Break it off and freeze that glitch before he can call for help!' 

Syndrome complied to Stormcrows orders, smashing into the wall grabbing a small red pipe. He broke it easily and bent it downwards, his finger over the top of it. Firestorm panicked.

"Drome don't! Y-you trying to kill me!?"

"Yes! Now hurry up and kark it!" he released the liquid, sending it sprawling onto Firestorm. Firestorms body hissed and started smoking, being reacted to something so cold. He writhed and screamed, the freezing liquid dripping down through the gaps in his armour. Syndrome just stared, his grip firmly on the pipe as the liquid continued to flow.

"Syndrome! Stop! Please! Stop!" Firestorm cried out, followed by a continuous scream. His frame was shaking and writhing. He had to get away from the coldness of the coolant before it extinguished his spark like water on a flame. 

"What.. what am I doing?" Syndrome whispered to himself, seeing Firestorm under his grip, the pipe spewing out the goey neon mix. 

'Don't stop Syndrome... Remember what he did to you...' 

Syndrome remembered and snapped back into his madness, pulling the pipe further and into Firestorms shoulder. Firestorm's optics flickered and his vocaliser cracked as he desperatly tried to remove the piping from his arm. 

"S-Stop! P-Please!" 

"Shut Up!" 

**"SYNDROME! WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?"**

Syndrome looked up. Skartplug and Airstrike came into veiw. It was his turn to panic. 

'Run Syndrome! Activate your stealth and leave the ship! Its your only chance!'

Syndrome did what Stormcrow commanded, activating his stealth. He released the pipe leaving it bent over Firestorm and stood up, running in the opposite direction towards the loading bays. He didn't look back as he ran, Firestorms screams still echoing throughout the ship. 

"Firestorm!" Airstrike was the first to reach him. He quickly moved the pipe away, it's contents now spilling onto the floor. Firestorm's cries died down, but he continued to shake and struggle aganist an invisible enimy. Skartplug arrived and immeadiatly fell to his side, taking out several dianostic devices from his field pack.

"Airstrike get that coolant under control and call Napalm! I need him to help me get Firestorm back to the medbay!" 

"I-is he gonna be alright?"

"There's no time for questions! Just do as I ask!" 

Airstrike nodded, grabbing the pipe and clogging it with a cloth Skartplug passed him. The pipe continued to drip dangerously, but he eventually bent it back into the wall near the other half. He radioed Napalm about what had happened as he soldered the pipe back into place.

* * *

"What?! I'm on my way now!" Napalm cut the line. Flash sat up on his berth.

"W-whats going on?" 

Napalm ran to the door "Syndrome went mad and nearly killed Firestorm! I gotta go help I need you to stay here!" 

Flash panicked "H-here? O-on my own?" 

Napalm sighed impaitently "I'll radio Bullet to come stay with you alright!? It'll only be a few minutes before he gets here!" 

"B-but Napalm.."

**"NO BUTS FLASH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DISCUSS THIS!"**

Flash whimpered, crawling into the corner of his berth. His optics glazed over as his frame shook in fear. Napalm sighed irritably.

"Oh for goodness sake Flash grow up!" with that he left the room. The door hissed shut and immeadiatly Flash broke down. He didn't like it when Napalm shouted at him... He didn't want to be a burdan...

"I-I'm s-sorry Napalm..." 

* * *

"W-what have I done?!"

'You just settled the score... that is all...'

"Settle the score! Crikey Crow I almost killed 'im!"

'But you didn't, thus, the score is settled'

"The guys highly reactive to the cold and you told me to wash him through with coolant! I-I" Syndrome trailed off, trying to get a grip on himself. 

'Well how was I supposed to know that?'

The grey bot sat down on an asteroid which happened to be floating around nearby. He looked at his shaking hands. There were dents where he had pummled to wall to grab the pipe and small traces of coolant still on them. He clenched them into fists.

"The thing is Crow... I-I wanted to..." 

'To do what my dear Syndrome?' 

"I wanted... At that time... I wanted to kill him... I was just so angry I..." He clenched his fists tighter, trying desperatly to forget what he had just done.

'I can understand that... He exposed you... But what is done is done. It cannot be changed. Remember; Always look forward...'

"...Never look back..." Syndrome finished his sentence. Stormcrow was right again. What had been done was done. He couldn't reverse it even if he wanted to. 

"Who's there?" 

Syndrome looked up, seeing a red bot appearing from behind a small formation of asteroids. The bot immeadiatly spied the saboteur and raised his weapon. 

"What are you doing all the way out here Syndrome?" 

"I could ask the same to you... Drillz" 

Drillz lowered his weapon, seeing no resistance in his enimy. Syndrome sighed. If he was going to kill him then so be it. At least this nightmare would be over.

'Who's this Syndrome?'

"It's Drillz. He's the leader of the Convicts" 

'The.. Convicts?'

"Yeah. They're in my memory banks somewhere..."

Drillz looked around "Who are you talking to?" 

"Huh? Oh Stormcrow. He's my friend inside my mind" Syndrome tapped his helm. Drillz didn't press on the matter. He immeadiatly just assumed Syndrome had gone mental and left it at that.

'I'll read up on the Convicts and leave you two to talk...'

Syndrome nodded. Drillz wandered over "So uh... What are you doing out here?" 

Syndrome sighed. "Trying to get away from the others. I nearly killed Firestorm..."

"You what!?" Drillz sat down beside him. He could just imagine his little brother Shredz screaming at him for talking to the enimy, but at this point he didn't care. Syndrome needed some REAL to talk to...

"It's a long story..." 

"Well I'm not going anywhere..." 

Lime green eyes met Yellow as Syndrome explained in every detail the events that had recently happened. He broke down twice, yet Drillz comforted him, thinking nothing of it. He made sure he left out anything he thought Drillz could use against them such as where exactly the pipe was in the wall...

"So all this happened because Firestorm made you confess you're a street mech?" 

"It isn't that simple Drillz... He made me look like a reject... Like I shouldn't even be there..." 

Drillz sighed. The mech was badly troubled. "I know how you feel Drome... All of us do..." 

"Huh?"

Drillz smiled "You tried talking to Grindz about it? All of us Convicts were street mechs. You just... live with it I guess" 

"What?" Syndrome turned back to stare at the red bot. Drillz smiled and nodded 

"We were streeters..." 

"You guys lived out in the bush like me?" 

"Yep" 

"Crikey..." Syndrome was quiet for a moment. Drillz checked his internal clock. He tapped Syndromes shoulder, then stood up.

"Why don't you come back with me for a while?" 

"Oh no... I couldn't ask you to do that for me... I mean, how would your bros react when they see you're bringing a Freelancer into the base?" 

Drillz chuckled "Don't worry about that. Shredz isn't in. I'll get Rollz to check you out incase you're hurt, we can grab some energon and chat a lil more. You can leave when you please..."

"I don't know..." 

'Go with him Drome... it isn't like you have anything else to loose' Stormcrow started talking again. Syndrome shrugged.

"Slag it go on then. But theres still one thing ya haven't told me."

"Which is?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I always come out here. Its a place the others can't find me. Just to... wind down ya know?" 

Syndrome stood and smiled, walking alongside Drillz "Ya know Drillz mate? For a Convict ya ain't half bad..."

* * *

Napalm felt his spark beat heavily as he watched Skartplug work quickly. He couldn't get Flash out of his mind. The look on his face was of pure fear. He had told him to 'grow up'... 

"Dammit! Come on Firestorm live!" Skartplug shocked Firestorms spark again. Firestorm jerked, then nothing. 

Another shock. 

Another Jerk. 

Nothing. 

Another Shock.

Another Jerk. 

A slow beep ran across a scanner. 

Skartplug sighed with relief, then continued his work on drying and removing the coolant that had rested in his circuits. 

"Skartplug?" Napalm was only just able to hold back a tear. 

"Yes?" 

"You mind if I go now? I need to talk with Flash..." 

"If you must" Skartplug didn't look up from his work, so he failed to see the tough mechs tear. 

"Thanks... Comm. me if you need me"

"Will do. Thanks for your help" 

"Anytime" Napalm quickly left. He had to speak with Flash.

* * *

"A-and then he told me to grow up..." Flash sobbed in Bullets arms. The child had been greviously shaken by Napalms words. Bullet sighed, comforting the small mech as he told him what had happened. He'd recived a call from Napalm telling him to keep and eye on Flash and when he'd arrived the kid was sobbing under his berth. It had taken him a good long while until he was able to coax him out...

"He probably didn't mean it Flash... You know Napalm wouldn't say anything like that on purpose. He's just like that"

"Y-yeah... but... He doesn't deserve to have me being a burdan..." 

"You're not a burdan to anyone Flash. Nobody thinks that... especially Napalm" 

Flash sniffed, still latched onto Bullet tightly. As much as Bullet hated sitting around, the suberu could sit and comfort Flash for hours if need be. Everyone in the base could, but only Napalm was able to cheer him back up again. Both Bullet and Airstrike had acheived that once or twice, but no one was better at it than the childs guardian. 

The door suddenly hissed open, revealing a very distraut looking Napalm. He crossed the room quietly and jumped onto his berth, laying face down. Flash let go of Bullet and sniffed. Bullet stood up, feeling he was no longer needed since there was someone else with the child now. 

"How's Firestorm?" 

Napalm shurgged, still laying face down "Skartplug was joltin his spark last time I saw so not very good." 

"Primus... Syndrome did a number on him... what the heck possessed him to do that?" 

Napalm twisted his head to the side, resting his cheek on the ice cold berth "I dunno. Could you leave me and Flash alone please? I wanna talk to him"

Bullet looked at the youngling. He looked back, his optics pale. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew Napalm would rather give up his spark than hurt him on purpose. He nodded.

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me" 

"Thanks Bullet. I ow ya one" 

With nothing more to say Bullet left, leaving the two in the room alone. Napalm sat up, tapping the space beside him

"You wanna come over here?" 

Flash nodded and soundlessly crossed the room. He sniffed and wiped his face, the wet patches from where his tears had landed still visable. Napalm sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok? I was stressed. I didn't mean what I said... I was out of line and I relise that..." He put a hand on the small mechs shoulder. Flash tensed then relaxed, a movement he always did when someone touched him. Without hesitation, he leaned into Napalms side, sighing happily. 

"I'm sorry..." Napalm repeated, stroaking the smallers helm. Flash looked up "It's ok Napalm" He smiled "I forgive you..."

'Alright... Take a left after that planet' 

"But... where are we goin Crow?" 

'You'll see...' 

Syndrome did what he was told, looking around as he went in the direction Stormcrow directed. He was dangerously far from the Freelancer HQ, but he didn't really care anymore. He felt like a street mech again. Alone, Uncared for, yet suprisingly free. He could roam anywhere he wished with no worries at all... 

He looked on his shoulder where his Freelancer insignia was. Stormcrow could hear what he was thinking, and it disappeared, being replaced with a blank spot. 

'We're here...' Syndrome looked ahead and gasped. It was his home planet...

"Rapture..."

'Yes... I thought you might want to return after all these years and see what happened to it...'

"What do you mean Crow?" 

'Well after you were found by the Freelancers, Rapture was attacked by the Decepticons...' 

"Crikey..." He made his way towards the planet. After he'd entered the atmosphere, he landed on a familer street. The once bustling city had been completely destroyed. There weren't any bodies around, but an attack had definatly happened. 

'The Auto-Bots cleared this place up then left it for dead...' 

"Were there any survivors?" 

'None save for you...' 

Syndrome looked around the street. He remembered it all, bursting with life. Yeah they all avoided him and treated him like scum, but it was his living space... The sun no longer shone, the whole place had been replaced by crumbling buildings and large craters where bombs had been dropped.

'I need to show you something...' 

"Hmm?" Syndrome felt his body turn as Stormcrow steered him towards an allyway. It looked familer...

'Remember? This is where we first met...' Syndrome looked around in the darkness. He remembered meeting Stormcrow here... he remembered it all... his attention shifted to something sitting in the corner. He stepped forwards and bent infront of it. It was a body. It wasn't damaged, it was just sitting prone in the corner... 

"Ack!" Syndrome wasn't able to say anything when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. An arm snaked around his neck, holding him tightly in a headlock. 

"Well well well... what do we have here?" 

'It's me Strife...' 

"You brought a nice one back this time Stormcrow! Now lets get you out of there..." The mech pushed a weapon into Syndromes back using his spare hand. Syndrome gasped.

"Get offa me ya drongo!" 

Strife laughed "Wow! An Australian I see! You picked a nice one this time Crow!" 

'That isn't all... this one can turn invisible, change his optic and body colour, and morph his insignia... My guess is he's a programme genius...' 

Strife snarled evilly "Well... quite talented arn't you?" 

"Let me go right now!" 

"Oh I don't think so...now march" The figure marched Syndrome forwards towards the prone form. 

"C-Crow? Whats going on?" 

'Just shut up and hold out your hand' 

"Why?" 

"Just do as the Crow says and I might let you go" Strife snarled, pushing the weapon in further. Syndrome complied and held out hand. 

'Good... Now extend your scan circuits...'

Syndrome did so. The wires found their way into a hole in the empty shells side, then connected automatically. There was a sudden jolt, then Syndrome felt his energy being drained slowly through the wires.

"Wha... What's going on Crow?" Syndrome gasped for breath as his energon levels dropped rapidly.

'I'm transferring back into my own body... Now how about you shut up and leave it to go...' 

"Why... why are you doing this?..." 

'I said shut up.' 

Syndrome gasped, his breathing slowing. The still form infront of him powered up his dark purple optics just as he blacked out...

"S-sssstormcrow..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Firestorm groaned as he came online. His internal systems ached. Almost everything except his major systems was offline, His scanners, sensors, even his optics. His audios were still working, same with his voice but his voicebox was sore. He guessed that was because of all the screaming he had done...

"Take it easy Firestorm..." Skartplugs voice rang loud and clear through his audio systems. 

"S-Skartplug?" 

He heard him chuckle a little "Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore..." 

"You will for a while. Just rest ok? I'll have your optics back online in no time" 

"W-wheres..." 

"He ran off. No ones seen him since his attack on you... and to be honest no one knows where to start looking"

Firestorm had a though. Him and Syndrome were best friends, he should know out of all mechs. But the only place he could think of at that moment was...

"R-Rapture..." 

Skartplug tiled his head slightly, then remembered Firestorm couldn't see "What?" 

"His home planet... H-he used t-to go there..." 

"Do you have any idea where it is?" 

"B-sector..." 

"But that was attacked by Decepticons years ago..." 

Firestorm couldn't help but smile slightly. His voice hurt so much he resided to whispering "I know... P-perfe-ct f-for a sa-boteur..." 

"Rapture huh..." Skartplug walked quickly over to his main computer. He looked up Rapture on the universal map, pinpointing it. It wasn't too far from the planet Pluto in the Earths solar system, which was pretty far away from where they were based. Seemed a little far for Syndrome to go, but if he had done it before like Firestorm had said, then he would probably do it again. 

"Right. I'll send a team there. Anyone in particular you want to go?" He looked back at the SIC. It was his authority after all...

"Either Cannonball o-r N-apalm... I-incase somthings up... Airstrike... for air cover and B-ullet..." He smiled weakly "To keep an eye on Airstrike..." 

Skartplug nodded "I would go myself but I can't leave you just incase something happens. I'll throw Grindz into that mix as well" Firestorm merely nodded. He was so tired... 

"S-speak later..." he quickly slipped into a mild recharge. Skartplug smiled, quietly running around doing various duties. 

* * *

Syndrome tilted his head to his other shoulder, onlining his optics dimly. He was lying on the floor. He felt so weak... What had happened to him? 

"Wow... wasn't expecting you to wake up so quickly. You really are full of surprises..." He looked up, still dazed. Once the blurrs of colour stopped whirring and swooshing around, he was able to focus on a dark green form. 

"Who..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The bot came forward. Syndrome could then tell it was a femme, slimly built. It was the prone form from earlier... alive and well...

"Remember me now?" the femme bent down to his level, brushing a hand gently over his cheek. Syndrome still couldn't put his finger on it... 

"How about now?" The femmes voice suddenly turned into a mechs, speaking low and clear. Syndrome gasped 

"S-Stormcrow?" 

"Well done Syndrome..." 

"H-how... W-why...?" 

"Tell me Syndrome. Do you remember where exactly you got those parts for that darling creation in your arm?" 

Syndrome nodded slowly. He had gotten them out of a waste recepticle round the side of the main spy acadamy he used to sneak into and watch through the ceiling...

"I could say you saved my life... but thats pushing it a little too far. I wasn't asleep in that circuit board, I was waiting..." She looked at him and smiled evilly "Waiting for someone like you who is poor and stupid enough to bin raid to install me. And that, my poor friend, unfortunatly happened to be you this time round..."

"This...time round?" Syndrome was hardly able to keep speaking, but he listened and saved everything the femme told him for future reference. Heck, he was gonna need it to get back into the Freelancer ranks...

"Yes... I've been given many names whilst I've been working as a virus... But I must say your's is the most original. So original infact I think I'll keep it" she began pacing slowly infront of him, never looking optic contact "You're a unique mech Syndrome and you don't deserve to be treated the way Firestorm treated you. I've never seen another mech like you before..." Stormcrow smiled, brushing her fingers across his cheek again 

"Tell me. Who made that control panel for you? Being a steet mech you couldn'tve done it yourself..." 

"F-frag off..." Syndrome snarled.

"Temper temper... Don't make me bring Strife back in here..." she smirked "He's handy with a blowtorch"

"Get outta my face..." 

"Tell me who made that technology!" 

"Make me..." 

Stormcrow smirked again. Sydrome mentally slapped himself. Bad thing to say...

"As you wish..." 

To be continued...

_S_yndrome - Nice Try Sam...

_S_am - Darn it! 

_S_yndrome - I'll tell ya what. I'll hide the rest. If you can find it, you can put it online!

_S_am - Deal! 

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted-_


	2. Chapter 2

_S_am - ah ha! Found it! XD Syndrome can't hide anything right! Alright I won't start going on with the pleasentries! I'll just get straight down to the point and upload! Enjoy!

* * *

_-Memory Playback Transmission Resumed-_

* * *

_-Previously in Aussy Spazz...-_

_"Get outta my face..."_

_"Tell me who made that technology!"_

_"Make me..."_

_Stormcrow smirked again. Sydrome mentally slapped himself. Bad thing to say..._

_"As you wish..." _

_To be continued... _

_...Now._

* * *

"How can you be so sure he's there?"

"I'm not. But Firestorm said he used to reside there when things got too tough for him"

"Oh so now we're going by that glitches word are we! It's his fault this is happening!"

Firestorm listened to the two mechs arguing outside the medbay. Skartplug was trying his best to keep calm, whilst Airstrike was fritzing on how it was his fault. He knew that already, he didn't need the others to point it out to him.

"Alright! So when are we leaving?"

Skartplug must've said something to cheer him up somehow, either that or Airstrike had just realised the planet they were heading towards was right next to Graphz, his usual universal paint shop. His optics still wern't repaird, but then again he hadn't been asleep for long. Well, at least he could move if he wanted to. That was, if he wanted to...

"Cannonballs still out Skarts. I'll get Napalm and the others then head out. Catch ya later!"

Skartplug re-entered the room, sighing with relief. He looked at Firestorm and smiled.

"I swear I'll get your optics working later Storm. I just gotta get some stuff done"

"heh... no rush Skarts. I'm not goin anywhere" Well at least his voice felt better. He was almost running normally. Well, besides the coolant which had made its way into his energon streams.

"Skarts?"

"Hmm?" Skartplug looked up from the pile of datapads he had submerged himself into.

"What's gonna happen with Syndrome?"

"Depends really..."

Firestorm twisted his head "On?"

"Wether he attacks again or comes quietly, wether it was natural behaviour or if there is something actually wrong with him"

"There was something wrong with him Skarts... I could see it in his optics. Something was wrong..."

Skartplug sighed, turning back to his work "I don't know anymore... This is outta my hands. I'm a medic, not a psycharitrist..."

"And I'm his friend not a medic. But there was something... a glint in his eye perhaps... But it was there Skarts you gotta believe me"

"I do believe you Storm... It's just... I don't believe Syndrome"

Firestorm leant up slightly "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later"

Firestorm sighed, facing upwards. He had a think, then "Skarts?"

Skartplug put his datapad back down "What?"

Firestorm hesitated. Skartplug was an impaitent mech, always had been according to Napalm. When Skartplug had been in the Decepticon ranks, he was an inventor as well as a medic. He spent most of his time repairing weapons and gadjets, reading through datapads and putting fallen bots back together.

"W-when Syndrome attacked me... I had been listening to him through his door"

"And? Eavesdropping isn't a crime Storm"

"N-no it ain't that. He was talking..."

That got his attention "To who?"

"Himself. He kept saying the name Crow..."

"Crow... Must be a figment of his imagination"

"Oh so now you think he's cra- ach!" Firestorm winced, something inside his systems had shifted, blocking off another system. He shuddered in pain, slowly trying to breathe properly as his inner systems were squashed. Skartplug stood up suddenly and ran over.

"Storm? Firestorm!" Firestorm's breathing quickened, then stopped. He fell limp on the berth. Skartplug shook him, but he didn't move besides from the movements he was making him do.

"Slag!" Skartplug ran to the otherside of the room, grabbing certian tools and equipment.

"You are NOT backing out on me now Storm! Not now! Not Ever!"

* * *

Stormcrow left the room, leaving Syndrome alone. This was his chance. He slowly got to his feet, but stumbled back to the ground seeing as he was desperatly low on energy. He caught his breath, trying again. And again. He was wasting energy on trying to get up, so instead he started to army crawl towards an exit.

"Come on Drome... Almost... There..."

Metal ground against metal as he inched towards the doorway. He was almost there. He could see the street outside, hear the wind against the wreaked buildings. He could almost taste freedom...

"Where do you think you're going?" Syndrome froze, feeling someone grab him from behind. Strife threw the grey mech across the room and back into the wall. Syndrome screamed, a piece of the uneven wall embedding itself into his back plating. He fell back to the ground flat on his face, whimpering. Strife walked over swiftly, his golden optics gleaming with pure anger and perfection.

"Well! For a talented lil glitch you sure arn't strong!" he kicked Syndrome in the side. Syndrome cried out, then fell back to whimpering.

"Strife don't hurt the kid without a reason" Stormcrow re-entered the room. Strike looked up "He was trying to escape!" another kick to the side. Syndrome gasped.

"S-stop it..."

"Oh what and you're gonna make me? Bring it bush boy!"

"Strife! Cut it out!" Stormcrow snapped. Strife sighed then wandered back into the other room, mumbling. Stormcrow bent down infront of Syndrome, running her hand across his back and towards the piece of rubble. Syndrome shivered on the contact, a rush of pain running down his circuits.

"D-don't touch me..."

Stormcrow lent in further, whispering into his audio "And why not?"

"Just leave me alone y-you bitch..."

Stormcrow sat up, looking her best to be distraut "Syndrome! And here I was going to help you!"

"J-just leave... me..." he reached to his back to feel where the chunk was embedded and shuddered "...alone..."

Stormcrow bent back down and grabbed the chunk, smirking evilly as she wobbled it, making Syndrome tense and whimper in pain. She laughed as she pulled the piece out roughly. Syndrome jerked and screamed, his optics flickering brighter and his outstretched hands spreading out across the ground. He breathed quickly, his frame shaking from the sudden jolt. Stormcrow shifted so he could see her, holding the pointed rock in one hand whilst using the other to lean on the ground. The rock had Energon from Syndromes back leaking down the side of it.

"You know what Drome? If I didn't like you..." Stormcrow licked the oozing energon then smiled "I would've left you to Strife. But I need you at the moment..."

"F-for what... I'm not your p-personal Energon bank ya know..." Syndrome gritted his teeth. Stormcrow gently began running a hand down his back again, dipping into each gap she could find.

"I didn't say you was now did I? Oh no... I need you for something else..."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Bullet for the tenth time in the past three minutes NO!"

"Dawh!" Bullet mentally rolled his optics, hanging back with the black jet that was Airstrike. Napalm lead the pack, followed by himself and Airstrike. Grindz hung back slightly, not speaking at all. Bullet looked up.

"You Grindz! You alive back there!"

"Huh?"

"Ya haven't said a word since we left kid" Airstrike added. Grindz looked away, somewhat embarrissed "Sorry... Just didn't think it was worth me talking"

"Focus you lot! We're here" Napalm snapped their attention to the grey planet infront of them. The once busy planet almost looked dead amoungst the stars. Bullet whistled "Nice place... Where do we start looking?"

"According to Skartplug we head towards these co-ordinates. It's Syndromes home city" Napalm moved further towards the planet, the others following close behind. It didn't take them long to find the place.

Stormcrow looked up from the whimpering frame next to her. Strife ran into the room as she stood back up, dropping the chunk of rubble to the ground.

"Did you hear that too?"

Stormcrow nodded "Jets. We better move"

Strife smiled "Why move so quickly? Why not have a little fun with this scums friends?"

Stormcrow also smiled. "Not a bad idea..." she bent down next to Syndrome again "Hey dude whats the name of your jet friend?"

Syndrome said nothing. Strife kicked him and he cried out painfully "Answer the goddamn question!"

"N-no..."

"Well then... we'll just have to destroy them and mark their graves nameless..."

Syndrome clenched his hand into a fist "Don't ... touch t-hem..."

"Hey! Lets make it a little more interesting!" Strife suddenly chirped up, grabbing Syndrome by the shoulder "You can come and watch!"

"...Where do we start?"

"How do I know?"

"The allyways" Grindz spoke for the first time, stepping forward. He used to be a street mech, so it was only natural he'd know where to look.

"No need to look bots. He's right here"

They all turned in unison to see two bots. One, an obvious femme, was smiling. Her dark purple optics and green body was darkened by the dust in the area. She stood next to another bot, a mech. He was a deep orange, almost brown. Golden optics watched his prey warily as he threw something on the ground from over his shoulder.

"Syndrome!" Bullet tried to rush forward but was stopped by Airstrike. He struggled against his friends grip "No Bullet! Not yet!"

"Striker! Our friends laying there barely online! I can't just leave him there!"

The femme stepped forward, placing a foot on Syndromes broken back. Syndrome moved slightly. "F-f-u"

"Temper Syndrome. Do you really want me to blast your friends?" Syndrome cried quietly as she dug her heel in a little.

"Let him go!" Napalm unspaced his weapons, bringing them to his side. Airstrike released Bullet and did the same, Bullet following in unison. Grindz looked around the area, spotting an ally and running into it. Fortunatly, the others didn't see him leave...

"Now why would we do that? It isn't like you treated him fairly. Plus he's so unique..." the femme brushed a hand over Syndrome, chuckling as he shivered in reaction. "I've never seen a bot like him before... Why should I give up something so rare?"

"Now now Crow... don't get attached..." the mech spoke, stepping forwards. He stepped towards the green femme, stepping on Syndromes hand like he wasn't even there then ignoring his whimpers. They both unspaced a blaster, not entirely hightech but not lightweight. Napalm twisted his foot a little, getting into a stance. The femme smirked.

"Let's dance."

"You think they'll be ok?" Flash sat on the end of Firestorm's medical berth. Firestorm was sitting up, staring at his feet.

"Sure. They'll be fine"

Skartplug stared at the blank radar and sighed. He'd finished his datapads so now he was left with nothing to do...

_'This is Napalm calling Skartplug! We're under heavy fire from two bots! They have Syndrome! I repeat! They have Syndrome!'_

Firestorm jumped. They all got that transmission, including Flash. He was the first to reply.

"Napalm!? Are you alright?"

There was a somewhat irritated sigh from Napalm _'I'm fine Flash! What did I tell you about worrying about me?!'_

"Whats Syndromes status?" Firestorm interveined.

_'Er... Well he ain't movin if thats a start. Er...' An explosion sounded, making Flash jump 'I can see a large slice in his back! Holy shit It's leakin he's definatly leakin! Erm... Holy.. Airstrike take cover!' another explosion 'His optics are flashing! They look dim if thats any help! He ain't in good shape thats all I can say! Thats all I can see from here! I'll try to move closer in a minute!'_

"Roger that Napalm! I'll join you in battle soon!" Skartplug cut off the connection and started grabbing medical supplies. Flash perked up nervously.

"A-are they gonna be ok?"

Firestorm smiled, watching Skartplug whilst carefully pulling put the energon feed in his arm "Sure they will Flash. They're fighters remember? They're used to this kind of punishment"

Flash noticed what he was doing and was about to squeal until Firestorm clapped a hand over his mouth. The child whimpered, shaking. Firestorm shook his head "Flash... please..." he whispered, pleading to the small red mech "I gotta do this... please... trust me.."

Flash nodded, still shaking "I'm not going to hurt you... You just gotta trust me on this ok?" Flash nodded again, calming down slightly. "Ok. I need you to find either Diode or Diablos. Tell them I sent you to be under their care until I return alright?"

"W-will you be bringing the others with you?" Flash shuffled his feet then helped Firestorm to stand. Firestorm gritted his teeth. He looked around at Skartplug, thanking him quietly for fixing his optics at such short notice. Skartplug grabbed some solders just as he carefully crept out the door.

"Oh and Firestorm, I don't want you getting Fla-" Skartplug turned, seeing the medbay empty. He sighed and shook his head "See you on the battlefeild you stubborn glitch..."

* * *

"Okay... this one connects to there... so it's this one I need..." Grindz whispered to himself, quietly creeping through the connecting allyways of the city. Occasionally he'd peep out to see how the battle was going, but then he'd return to his quest. What he had noticed when they had arrived on the planet, was that where Syndrome was being held, there was an allyway opening. If he could somehow reach that opening, he'd be able to hopefully get him out of there.

Airstrike jumped away from an explosion and ducked under a damaged wall. Napalm was on the otherside, repeatedly looking round the side of it and firing back. Napalm noticed the flyer but paid no attention.

"Where the frag did Grindz disappear to!?" Airstrike shouted as he took the same stance as Napalm, shooting from the otherside of the wall.

"He took off somewhere! Wheres Bullet!"

Airstrike looked over from his cover, barely dodging a shot. He saw Bullet pinned down inside the front room of a once beautiful building. Then his attention shifted to the ally beside Syndrome. Two white lights were emitting from them... Airstrike gasped.

"Napalm! Bullets pinned down but Grindz is near Syndrome! We gotta get that femme off of him so he can make the grab!"

Napalm glimped at the battlefeild. The male transformer had moved to a point where he was shooting Bullet whilst the female was still next to Syndrome. She still had her foot firmly placed on his back, which was obviously causing him alot of discomfort. Syndrome himself was shaking, weakly, but it was the only indication he could see that he was alive.

"Alright! He's the plan! I'll flank her from the right side whilst you flank her from the left!"

"Thats your plan?! We've been doing that for the past ten minutes!"

Napalm turned angrily "I know that! But its our only option!"

"What about the other one!"

"Bullets got him covered! Now shut up and shoot!" Napalm turned from behind the wall, firing at the femme. She looked up shocked the fired back, just as Airstrike took aim and fired at her chest. The femme screamed, dashing to the mech for covering fire.

"It's now or never!" Grindz dashed out from the shadows, grabbed Syndrome gently by his shoulders and dragged him into the allyway, leaving a trail of Energon. Syndrome didn't protest at all. Grindz dragged him further and further away from the battle, until he finally pulled him into an old pairs quaters.

"Syndrome... Syndrome can you hear me?" Grindz kept his talking to a whisper incase one of the other two had followed. fluids leaked down his hands from the grey mechs wounds, the metallic liquid staining his black armour. Syndrome whimpered in reply, slowly nodding his head. Grindz lay the grey mech out on his side. Syndrome gasped by the sudden movement, but then relaxed as some of the pain in his back subsided.

"Grindz to Napalm. I got Syndrome, but he's in pretty bad shape. I suggest-" The door infront of them was suddenly blown in, revealing the mech that was out on the battlefeild. He smirked, seeing Grindz.

"Wrong move kid. Now hand him over and I might let you live"

Grindz moved infront of Syndrome, taking out his weapon. He hadn't fourght since he had left his brothers for the second time but he had to, Syndromes life was at stake!

"I won't let you take him... You'll have to go through m-me to get him..." His nervousness showed in his voice. Strife's smile disappeared as he narrowed his golden optics, them both transfixed on Grindz. He took out a weapon, followed by another. Before Grindz could react, Strife had him against the wall, both weapons jammed in his back. The darkness in the room had worked to Strifes advantage, taking the younger by surprise. Grindz shivered, his breathing quickening.

"As you wish..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_S_am - O.o SYNDROME!!

_S_yndrome - Ya really think I'd be that stupid as to leave it as one file in one place? Ha! Keep looking Sam!

_S_am - Erm... Be right back... -dashes off to find the rest-

_-Transmission Temporarily Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. Chapter 3

_S_am - Found it! Mwahahahhaha! Ok here's part three! I better upload it before the others wake up! No time like the present right? XD

_-Memory File Playback Resumed-_

* * *

_Last Time in Aussy Spazz..._

_"Grindz to Napalm. I have Syndrome, but he's in pretty bad shape. I suggest-" The door infront of them was suddenly blown in, revealing the mech that was out on the battlefeild. He smirked, seeing Grindz._

_"Wrong move kid. Now hand him over and I might let you live"_

_Grindz moved infront of Syndrome, taking out his weapon. He hadn't fourght since he had left his brothers for the second time but he had to, Syndromes life was at stake!_

_"I won't let you take him... You'll have to go through m-me to get him..." His nervousness showed in his voice. Strife's smile disappeared as he narrowed his golden optics, them both transfixed on Grindz. He took out a weapon, followed by another. Before Grindz could react, Strife had him against the wall, both weapons jammed in his back. The darkness in the room had worked to Strifes advantage, taking the younger by surprise. Grindz shivered, his breathing quickening._

_"As you wish..."_

* * *

To Be Continued...

...Right now

* * *

"Bullet! Hang on buddy!"

Airstrike and Napalm dug furiously in the pile of rubble. Bullet had been buried alive during their last skirmish, leaving them to dig him out. The mech and femme that had attacked earlier had disappeared somewhere, worrying Napalm.

"Why would they just vanish?"

Bullet's face and body finally emerged from the wreckage "Ach... Perhaps they went after Grindz..."

"I hope not" Airstrike carefully lifted Bullet out of the hole then helping to the ground. Bullet immediately gasped, leaning onto Airstrike's side and clenching his optics shut and gripping his friends plating tightly.

"Ow ow! Something's wrong with my foot!" Airstrike supported his friend, leading him carefully over to a safe area to sit down. Bullet hopped with him to the spot, then allowed the jet to sit him down. Napalm sat beside him, poking around in the Subaru's wound.

"You've sprained a linkage dude"

"What? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding Speeder..."

Bullet flung his arms around aimlessly "Oh this is just great!"

"Look on the bright side" Airstrike shrugged "You could've lost your whole foot!"

* * *

"Firestorm!" Firestorm looked round upon hearing his name. He turned to see Skartplug. Great...

"Yes?" Firestorm decided to play the neutral card today, seeing as technically he hadn't done anything wrong. The dark grey mech caught him up immediately, his dark red optics meeting Firestorms lifeless grey ones.

"Sneaking out are we?"

"Threes something seriously wrong with Syndrome Skarts... and I gotta find out what it is"

"It's understandable. But" he smirked "Next time warn me. I looked like a right gonk talking to myself"

Firestorm smiled back. He knew Skartplug would understand. He knew first hand the strength between the two bots friendship. It dated back to when Syndrome was only a youngling...

* * *

_"Stop! Thief!!" Syndrome ran, his body black and optics red, clutching the small energon cube for dear life. He could hear the pounding of mechs and femmes behind him. He kept running, coming up to an alleyway he knew well. Suddenly, a beam of light passed his face, making him panic. Gunshots?! They'd never used weapons before..._

_'Keep going Drome! You're almost there!' Stormcrow coached him to keep running. He had to!_

_"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, a shot hitting him in the leg, sending him sprawling across the ground. He skidded over the metal pavement, creating sparks as his side screeched then stopped as he smacked legs first into a wall. The cube flew out of his hands and hit the ground, spilling all over the floor. In desperation, Syndrome cupped his hands and sipped the metallic liquid off the ground. His leg was spilling its own load over the ground, sending painful surges throughout his body. The ally wasn't too far..._

_'Drome... Drome they're coming!' Syndrome tried, but he couldn't push himself off the ground. He started crawling slowly to the alleyway, but his efforts were in vain as someone tightly gripped his scruffbar on his neck. He screamed again, his capturer sending several punches into his back. He gasped for breath, every hit winding him. Before he could try and break free, he was slammed to the ground, the fist in his back turning into a foot. More feet were added by the other angry chasers, kicking every area, until..._

_"STOP!" a loud screech made the crowd stop their attacks. Syndrome whimpered and cried loudly. His entire body hurt. He could see his own fluids and metal around him._

_"How low can you get?! Attacking an innocent youngling like this! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Syndrome cringed. Who was protecting him... and why?_

_"Whatever kid" The group started dispersing. "Lousy rotten outsider..." Syndrome screamed in pain as someone walked over him like a doormat. The group above him started disappearing, most of them adding a kick to his already damaged form. Syndrome used the last of his energy to curl up, his frame shaking and spewing out liquids. He cried in his balled form. A form towered over him, its shadow blocking out the sunlight. Syndrome breathed quickly, trying his best to stop his fear. He was doing fine until he felt two warm hands under him, beginning to pick him up..._

_"I-I'm sorry! I'll never do it again I swear! P-please don't hurt me! I'll-"_

_His pleas were stopped by his coughs, a mixture of oil and energon spewing out of his mouth. He turned in the stranger▓s arms, purging his damaged tanks over the ground. He coughed again, spitting out the last of his load. He waited for the stranger to roughly drop him on the ground, squeal something along the line of him being disgusting, then the all-powerful boot in the backside. He looked ahead. Yep, he was lined up for the ally ahead. But it never came. Instead, he was met with two lifeless grey optics as the bot turned him to gently rest in his arms. Syndrome gasped, arching to keep off his painfully attacked back. He started crying, his back creaking._

_"Shh.. it's alright... I won't hurt you..."_

_"H-huh?" The form in front of him smiled a little "I'm not going to hurt you..."_

_The bot stood up straight, cradling Syndrome in his arms. Syndrome whimpered "W-where are you taking me?"_

_"Back to my place"_

_"P-please... D-"_

_"I'm not going to hurt you..."_

_Syndrome sniffed as he was walked down the road, mechs and femmes casting disgusted glares at him. He cowered, backing into the red body of the bot holding him. The stranger was a young mech. He was older than Syndrome was with deep red armour and lifeless grey optics. A group of mechs ahead stopped their chatting as the two walked past, casting glares at Syndrome. The mech looked back at them angrily and stopped, turning round. Syndrome hid his face shaking._

_"You got a problem?!"_

_One stepped forward. He was heavily built, obviously a fighter "Not with you we haven't! But with the scum in your arms yeah!"_

_"Looked at yourself lately?"_

_"What?!"_

_The mech smirked and walked away, leaving the older to rank onto his snickering friends. Syndrome looked up, seeing the mech smirking._

_"0wned."_

_The smaller couldn't help but laugh a little, his body colour changing from the black he had donned back to his normal grey. The mech blinked._

_"How the heck did you do that?"_

_Syndrome stopped laughing "I-I... I don't know?"_

_The older just smiled, turning a corner then stopping. He typed a code into the keypad and stepped in, turning on the lights._

_"Here we are. Oh by the way, what's your name?"_

_Syndrome hesitated. This mech had saved his life... "S-Syndrome..."_

_The red bot smiled again, placing him gently on his berth "Please to meet you Syndrome. I'm Firestorm"_

* * *

"I don't know why I didn't pick up he was a street mech then and there at the time..." Firestorm and Skartplug wandered slowly to their preset co-ordinates, talking about how they had met. It was obvious that Firestorm was troubled by his friend's actions. What wasn't so obvious was the fact Firestorm was hurting. At this present time, he hated himself. He hated the fact that all of this was his fault. If he hadn't of asked... none of this would be happening.

"Well we can't think about that now. Lets just get there first"

Storm nodded "You're right. Let's move"

* * *

Grindz shut his optics tightly, shaking in fear. Strife smiled evilly, pushing his weapon further into his back plates. Grindz opened his optics and gasped. "O-ow..."

"You still wanna go one on one with me?" Strife whispered, sliding his free hand between a gap in the black mech's back. Grindz tensed, feeling Strife grab a wire, threatening to pull it loose. The whole situation had him scared. Slowly, he reached for the gun that was concealed in his leg. Strife saw the movement and rubbed his thumb up and down the wire, pulling it slightly.

"Uh uh... I wouldn't do that if I was you..."

Grindz froze. That was his last resort. What was he going to do now?

"What the-" Grindz suddenly felt the wire Strife had gripped onto be pulled out roughly, causing him to cry out. Strife was suddenly on the ground, a red mech pinning him there. He slid to the floor, turning round. His optics widenened when he realised who it was.

"D-Drillz?!"

Drillz smiled "Have no fear! Drillz is here!"

"Bah! I'm outta here!" Strife pushed Drillz off and stumbled towards the door. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, looking back at the three in the room. He smirked "I'll be back for you Syndrome..."

Grindz crawled over to the said mech, falling flat on his face beside him. Drillz came over and knelt by them both.

"You alright?" his voice was terrifyingly gentle. Grindz tensed "W-what are you doing here?"

"Look bro. We might be enemies, but I don't wanna see Syndrome hurt. Sounds stupid I know, but for now Grindz, we're equal ya got that?"

Grindz blinked. His brother, one of the three that had beaten him out of the brotherhood, the one LEADING the brotherhood, was offering to help!? He smiled. Trust was always something he'd had in his brothers.

"Loud and clear brother"

"Good" he scooted over to Grindz and turned him around, opening his back plate "Now keep still whilst I see what that glitch did"

Grindz complied, touching Syndrome's leg to check his injuries. Syndrome tensed, moving his leg away "N-no..."

"Don't worry Drome... its me..."

"G-Grindz?" the grey mech whispered. He felt the touch on his leg and tensed again, before shaking slightly. He couldn't help it...

"Guys? Grindz? Syndrome? Where are you two?" Airstrike's voice echoed around the room, causing Syndrome to jump. Everything scared him at the moment...

"In here Airstri-ow!" Grindz wasn't able to finish his sentence with Drillz repairing the numerous wires in his back.

"Sorry... wrong one" Drillz found what he was looking for. A loose cable. He quickly found where it had been pulled from and re-inserted it, closing his brother's backplate quickly just as Airstrike and Bullet appeared at the door. Both of them spotted the red mech and pulled out a weapon. Drillz put up his hands, showing he wasn't armed.

"Relax guys... he's safe" Grindz spun round. Airstrike narrowed his optics, both of them still trained on Drillz "How can you be so sure? He's the enemy"

"No..." Syndromes optics whirred to life as he looked up at the black jet and Subaru "He...he isn't a th-threat... H-e helped me..." he trailed off into a whirring of coughs and splutters. Grindz gently patted him on the back. Both Airstrike and Bullet blinked, slowly lowering their weapons.

Drillz slowly lowered his hands "Thank you."

"No.. Thank you..." An evil reply sounded from behind. Everyone whirled round, seeing the femme from the battlefield, Syndrome carelessly thrown over her shoulder. Grindz was the first struck down, receiving a strong kick to the face. He reeled backwards into Drillz screaming as his hands covered his face. Bullet fired his weapon, only to have it bounce off the wall as the femme disappeared through another door.

"Slaggit!" Drillz stroked his brother's helm, slowly removing his hands from his face. Airstrike put Bullet down by a wall as he ran down the hallway in a desperate attempt to track the femme down. Syndrome was his friend, he had to help! But they had disappeared.

* * *

Stormcrow fumbled with Syndromes forced open control panel frantically as she hid in the shadows with him. She had to figure out how to activate his stealth before the others found her!

"Where are they?" Stormcrow heard one of her pursuers yell, the jet, if she remembered the voice correctly.

"I've got an energy reading over here!" Yelled another.

Too late. They'd found her. Quickly, she thought of an alternative and smirked as the jet appeared, along with another mech she remembered from the battlefield. Both of them had their weapons trained on her.

"Drop him and we might let you live"

Stormcrow was quickly to retaliate "Drop your weapons or I'll delete his mind for good. And I'll make it slow and painful..."

"Don't you dare..." another voice of pure hatred turned the femmes attention to the thrid mech that had joined them. His black blaster showed he was no push over. His grey optics seemed lifeless, yet his blazing red paint proved he wasn't. The jet turned to him, dropping his guard. He spoke quietly so the femme couldn't hear.

"Firestorm?! What are you doing here?!"

Firestorm removed his optics from the femme breifly "There was no way I was going to let my best friend die in the hands of... of a voice in his head!"

Stormcrow laughed, snapping both the mechs attention back to her. She held out a wire she'd ejected from her finger, hovering over a port in Syndromes arm.

"Pathetic fools! You really think you can defeat a virus?!"

Firestorm aimed "Don't you dare!"

"Is that a challange?" she chuckled, inserting the wire. Her body jerked, then fell, dropping Syndrome to the ground with it. Syndrome shook and rolled around the ground, eventually opening his optics and standing up. He looked at himself then smirked

"Wow... this guy really is impressive..." Firestorm gasped. It wasn't Syndrome who had spoken. The femme had done it, and once again it was all his fault...

"Alright boys! Who's the first to dare shoot me?" Stormcrow taunted the mechs, holding her arm out widely so she was a bigger target. Firestorm was fuming

"Get out of his body now!"

Stormcrow laughed "Make me Firestorm"

Firestorm stepped back "H-how did..."

"I can read his memories. I can see all of his files! Napalm how's Flash doing? Airstrike shouldn't you be taking care of poor Bullet? oh and where did Grindz and Skartplug rush off to? Man this guys got some junk in here!"

Napalm and Airstrike stared, dumstruck. They couldn't do anything without hurting Syndrome, and Firestorm would have them if the did anything like that. They just kept their weapons trained on the target, not a word spoken.

"Now what was I going to do... oh yes. Delete him!"

"No!"

She stopped, walking forward a few steps towards Firestorm "You going to stop me?"

"S-Syndrome... Dude you gotta get her out of your head!"

Stormcrow laughed "Syndrome can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep"

"Syndrome!"

"Shut up! Syndromes gone!"

"No! No he hasn't gone! Syndrome! Dammit listen to me! You're the programmer! So get her out of your mind!"

"I said shut u-" Stormcrow stopped. Something was wrong...

"What... have you done!?"

"Gah! Get out of my head ya drongo!" Everyone took a step back, Syndromes voice echoing through his shell. He clutched his head, frantically thrashing about as he played a game of tug-of-war inside his head.

Stormcrows voice returned "Never!"

Then Syndromes "GET OUT!"

"No!"

"Gaaahh! If ya won't go willingly I'll have ta force ya out!"

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Stormcrow sounded panicked as Syndrome powered up some programmes.

"I'm deleting you from my memory banks Stormcrow! This is goodbye!"

"NO! IF I'M GOING DOWN YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Syndrome shut his optics tightly "SO BE IT! GOODBYE STORMCROW!"

Syndrome screamed two screams, both of them overlapping eachother. The grey mechs body continued to thrash as the screams continued. Everyone cringed at the high pitched sound the two voices made. Airstrike opened an optic as the screams and crys died down. Syndrome stopped dead in his tracks, then fell limp to the ground. Firestorm was the first to his side

"Syndrome!? SYNDROME!" tears glazed his optics as he stared down at the lifeless form of his friend, desperate to find any sorce of life. Nothing came. The tears fell as Firestorm gripped his friend, not caring about the people around anymore.

"Syndrome... please... don't die on me... I-I'm sorry... this is all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Firestorm wept as he hugged his friends tightly, not feeling the sudden movement as two green optics powered up. They blinked several times before turning to the crying red mech...

"...Crikey Storm... not so hard..." Firestorm looked up in surprise, his grey optics meeting the green ones of his friend. His sorrow turned to joy as he realised Syndrome was alive. He smiled, which quickly turned to a frown as he flicked Syndrome on the cheek.

"Ow!" Syndrome sat up "What was that for?!"

"Don't ever do that again! I thought you was dead!" Firestorm shouted in rage. Syndrome cringed, then smiled as Firestorm helped him to his feet. He wobbled, eventually having to throw an arm around his shoulders to walk.

"Should've seen the look on your face..." Syndrome chuckled. Napalm walked along with them as they wandered to collect Bullet and the others. When they arrived, Drillz had gone. Bullet explained how he had left to return to his family, and that the next time they'd see him was in battle.

"There's one thing I wanna know Drome" Firestorm asked as they travelled back towards HQ. Syndrome looked at his friend "Oh? And whats that?"

"How did you beat her? S-she had complete control over you!"

Syndrome smiled "You. I heard you and it kinda punched my inta gear! Besides, She was a living virus." He winked "and I delete viruses"

END

* * *

_S_am - Oh I do love a happy ending... Many thanks to ToaVeka! Thankiesss! Without you I'd still be stuggling with writers block! Ta ta for now peoples!

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
